


A Wing May Be Broken Be We Continue to Fly

by RandomFujoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Hinata Shouyou, F/M, Fluff, Hinata must be protected, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno Family, M/M, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sad parts, angst if you squint, but fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFujoshi/pseuds/RandomFujoshi
Summary: Hinata gets into an accident and is blind now. He has to face the many struggles with being a blind player. Bullies, hate, pity, the fact that he can't even walk to a bench alone. He starts out strong, but Hinata may be cracking. It will take all of Karasuno to keep Hinata flying.-Inspired by 'Learning to Fly With a Broken Wing' on fanfiction.netCheck it out because it's fuckin' awesome! (and yes I asked permission to use their idea)





	1. At first..

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning to Fly With a Broken Wing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/286668) by Beyondtheclouds777. 



The Karasuno Volleyball Team waited. Knees shaking, eyes watering. Waiting. “He’s okay, I know he is”, Suga said. It was more of a reassurance than a statement. Nurses buzzed by. White walls. Weird smells. Cold atmosphere. I hate hospitals, Kageyama thought. Hinata had gotten hurt, terribly. He’s okay. He’s okay. He’s okay. Kageyama was more worried about Hinata than anyone. The waiting. It was what made Kageyama the most anxious. Finally, a nurse stood in front of the boys. “Are you here for Hinata Shouyou”, she asked in a calming tone. “Um, yes mam”, Coach Ukai answered. “The main problem was the concussion, and he may be a little dizzy or nauseous for the next few days. In fact, he was lucky enough to come out with only the concussion and another issue.”, The nurse said. Before she could continue, Ukai spoke. “What do you mean ‘other issue’?” The nurse sighed. “Well, sorry to say, but he’s blind”. The entire team just froze. They went cold from head to toe. No, nononono! Hinata of all people doesn’t deserve this! Maybe it’s a lie? A dream? Kageyama felt tears run down his cheek. He wasn’t alone. Tears and sobs could be heard from everyone, even Saltyshima. Kageyama walked out of this hospital. He was too emotionally torn to see Hinata.   
“Kageyama, don’t you want to at least see him? Make sure he’s okay?”, Daichi said, trailing after the tearful setter. “I don’t have to except this, and I won’t”, Kageyama said, running to the bus stop. Daichi sighed. I don’t want to except this either Kageyama, but Hinata needs all the support he can get, thought Daichi. Daichi walked back into the hospital, and went into the waiting room. “He’s not coming back”, Daichi said to the team. Everyone sighed. The nurse spoke again, “You can visit him now, in fact he wants to see- I mean talk to- you guys”. The team nodded. They went to Hinata’s room. Number 107.  The nurse opened the door to let them in. Hinata sat in his bed. Legs crossed, hair messy, and smiling.  The first thing they noticed was his eyes. Milky, cloudy, eyes.   
“Who’s there”, Hinata said cheerfully. “Your friends and your Coach, Shouyou”, the nurse said smiling. In the 7 hours they’ve been there, Hinata was already on a first name basis with a fair-featured nurse. “Thanks Liza-san!”. The nurse smiled and closed the door behind the team. Hinata talked their ears off. Going on about the nice nurses and the noises and the fluffy blanket Liza-san gave him. They laughed and acted like nothing happened. Reality left them, well until visiting hours ended. The team got up silently, all of them waving and smiling goodbye. “Guys, are you there?”. Hinata gazed into the vast emptiness that was now his life. Shoot! I forgot he can’t see! “We’re leaving now Hinata, but we’ll be back tomorrow!”, Suga said. Hinata’s smiled dropped a little. “Oh, okay! I’m guessing your Suga. Bye guys!”. Hinata waved in front of him. He wasn’t positioned facing the door so his wave wasn’t in their direction. The volleyball team sighed as they left the hospital.   
-o0o-   
Hinata’s POV   
Two weeks passed. It was my final day in the hospital. It wasn’t a horrible stay, because the nurse ladies were real nice, especially Liza-san! I couldn’t wait to play volleyball, and go to school! Okay, I could wait to go back to school for a while longer, but volleyball was my life! It made my heart go gwaaah and pwaah! My teammates came to talk to me a lot, especially Nishinoya and Tanaka-san (mainly because they skipped classes, and entire school days). I wish Bakayama would have come to see me! Well then again, I’m useless on the team if I’m blind. He probably doesn’t even want me on the team anymore. I’ll just drag them through the mud. Stop it! They still want you, I think.    
My mom and Natsu came to get me. I was used to walking and sensing things without looking (because I practiced the entire 2 weeks), so it was easy to get out of the car and walk to the doorstep. Night came. My mom helped me wash, and dinner was great! My mom got out my school clothes, and helped me put on my night clothes. “Goodnight Carrot-top!”. I love that nickname! “Goodnight mom!”. I don’t know if she turned the lights off or not, but I heard the door close.   
Morning came. I was woken up by my alarm. Someone came in and turned my alarm off. “Onii-chan, It’s Natsu! Good morning. Mom made breakfast so whenever you’re done dressing call for her!”. Natsu kissed my cheek and placed some clothes on my lap. “Okay Natsu! Thanks!”. My family makes me so happy! I got dressed (which took some time since I can’t see), then I called for my mom. She helped me downstairs and helped me eat breakfast. Natsu helped me get into my mom’s car (guess biking isn’t smart when your blind).   
The school day was just, wow. Everyone wanted to help me, and I could just feel the pity rising from their bodies. I acted normal. The problem was the teachers let me do things I usually get in trouble for, like sleeping and making snarky comments. Some of my friends volunteered to read the notes for me. I felt good, but I still felt pathetic. The day ended and I walked to the gym. Some girl helped me get there, much to the dismay of Tanaka and Nishinoya. “YOU ONLY LET SHIMIZU WALK YOU BECAUSE SHE’S BEAUTIFUL”, they screamed in unison. “WELL IF YOU DIDN’T REALIZE I CAN’T EXACTLY SEE HER, IN FACT I DIN’T KNOW IT WAS SHIMIZU UNTIL JUST NOW”, I yelled back. I didn’t hear anymore words from them. “Okay one Hinata, you yelled at the wall. Two, you look like a 10-year old in that bright Veggie-tale’s shirt. Three, you cannot practice today”, Tsukishima said. “W-WHAT? VEGGIE-TALES IS AWESOME SALTYSHIMA, AND HOW COME I CAN’T PRACTICE!”. “Okay guys let’s calm down, and you look great in that shirt Hinata”, Suga said. “Also, it’s best if you just listen to practice for now.”    
I can’t practice? Oh yeah, I’d be a hassle. Having to watch me while playing would put the teams back in the flightless category. No point in being able to fly if you can’t see where you’re going. “I-I understand. C-can you show me to the bench or something?”, I said. I realized how worthless I was. Kageyama won’t see me, and the team doesn’t want me on the court anymore. I’m a problem for the team. I’m a problem for everyone.   
 


	2. Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is not that.

Hinata’s POV   
I could hear the team playing. I could hear them having fun. Spiking, setting, receiving. They didn’t need me there. I would never see the view over the net again. I was in the dark forever. I was thinking about how much everything sucked, when I realized I was crying. I quickly wiped my tears before the others saw and started asking questions. It would make them lose focus. I didn’t want that. I didn’t want any of this.    
Practice ended, and I heard my mother and Natsu. “Hey I’m here for Hina- HINATA WWHERE DID YOU GET A VEGGIE-TALES SHIRT FROM?”. What? She picked out my clothes, and Nats- Natsu! “NATSU IS THIS WHAT MOM PICKED FOR ME TO WEAR!”. I didn’t know which way I was facing, and it didn’t matter. “II KNOW VEGGI-TALES IS AWESOME BUT YOU COULD ASK MOM NEXT TIME”. “I WOULD HAVE SAID YES, BUT YOUR SHOES DON’T MATCH THE SHIRT CARROT-TOP!”. “MOM, I THOUGHT I WAS CARROT-TOP”, Natsu yelled. Welcome to the Hinata family.   
Daichi’s POV   
I just sat here and listened to three red-heads yell about veggie-tales, carrots, and pork buns. The Hinata’s are one weird family. I could see Suga giggling, and well he looked good doing it.   
Hinata’s POV   
The next day, mom examined my outfit before taking me to school. The day went by as fast as the day before. Same pity, same special treatment. Shimizu walked me to the gym again. Tanaka and Nishinoya got jealous again. Things were getting old, then Kageyama came. “Sorry I was absent yesterday; I was out becau- “. “Hey is that Bakayama I hear?”. I turned towards the source of the noise, well I think I did. The awkward silence was really weird, and made my heart go like fwoom. “NOW THAT KAGS IS BACK, I CAN PLAY!”. I jumped because the thought made me real happy.    
Kageyama’s POV   
Walking without Hinata was horrible. I’m glad we had a family trip so I didn’t have to walk alone. My family was going to Tokyo for a few days (business purposes). I couldn’t wait to get back home, but I didn’t want to see Hinata suffering when I got there. I’m not a great comforter. I knew Hinata wouldn’t be at practice for at least a week, so I decided to show up. I made a terrible mistake. “Sorry I was absent yesterday; I was out becau- “.  Lord have mercy on my soul. Hinata looked so...wow! I hadn’t seen him in weeks, but he looked happy and his eyes just... I don’t know. Cloudy, milky, just different. It hit me he couldn’t see, and that there was no more denying.   
“Hey is that Bakayama I hear?”, his innocent soul said. He turned to the space left of me.  “NOW THAT KAGS IS BACK, I CAN PLAY!”. He jumped up down like a rabbit, so adorable! NO KAGEYAMA REMEMBER VOLLEYBALL IIS EQUAL TO LOVE AND THAT IS IT! “Oi, dumbass, you won’t be practicing”, I said. Way to ruin things again you emotionless bastard. Hinata’s smile dropped. He put back on his smile, but this new one was fake.  “Oh, I understand! What was I thinking. I can’t practice yet, haha”. Hinata scratched the back of his head. “Um can someone take me to the bench”, he said. “How do you plan to play volleyball if you can’t go to the bench without assistance”, I said stupidly. I didn’t mean it. I was just upset. Hinata froze, “Well I don’t know, nevermind! I guess you’re right Kags.” I mentally stabbed myself. What is wrong with you! You love him- you don’t hate him!  Everyone shot glares at me. Tsukki directed Hinata to the bench. The entire practice they aimed spikes at me. Even Asahi, who was scared to walk in grass because he didn’t want to hurt any baby ants returning to their ant homes.   
Hinata’s POV   
Kageyama confirmed it. I’m worthless. “How do you plan to play volleyball if you can’t go to the bench without assistance”. What is wrong with me. I’d bring the whole team down if I played!  I went straight to bed that night; I didn’t say anything. No “love you mom, and Natsu!’. No “Good morning mom and Natsu”.  I woke up, got ready, ate, and went to school. Some teachers and students asked if I was okay. I was a quieter than usual, but hopefully the team wouldn’t notice. Well, they did.   
“Hey Hinata, you okay?”. No. “Yeah, just had to memorize a bunch of math stuff that made me real confused and tired”. Everyone bought it. It did sound like something I would have trouble with. I tried, and failed to go to the bench by myself. I hit a wall and fell. “Hinata, if you need help just ask”, Tsukkishima said in an annoyed voice. I felt tears fall down my cheek before I could stop them. “H-Hinata you okay?”, the team asked. “Uh, y-yeah I just hit my h-head an- “. I couldn’t contain it. I was useless. I was a burden. I was annoying everyone every time I showed up.    
Kageyama’s POV   
I walked in the gym, 3 minutes late. Everyone was around Hinata. Even Mr. Saltyass. Hinata was sobbing. His cloudy eyes leaking tears like a storm. I walked up to everyone. “What’s wrong?”, I asked. I don’t like sad Hinata. “Y-you w-were right K-Kageyama!”. What? “What do you mean I was right?”, I asked Hinata as I peeled his hands from his face. He looked up at me. “Yesterday when you said “How do you plan to play volleyball if you can’t go to the bench without assistance”!  You were right! If I play I’ll just drag the team andwewillnevergotonationalsandyouwillhatemebecauseimadumbassandimworthlessnowthaticantsee!”. Oh no, I hurt him! “YOU AREN’T USELESS HINATA! YOU’RE MORE THAN THIS TEAM COULD EVER ASK! YOU SPIKED MY TOSSES WITHOUT LOOKING BEFORE RIGHT?! YOU’LL DO IT AGAIN!”. Hinata looked at me. No more tears fell, but his eyes still watered. I could feel my face turning red. “B-but you said it yourself! And Tsukkishima was real annoyed when I hit the wall! And If I can’t practice I’ll hurt everything you worked so hard to get!”. “Damnit, Hinata this team needs you. We want you. Hell, I WANT YOU! NOW GET YOUR ASS ON THE COURT AND LET’S PRACTICE”.   
Shit. I just basically confessed to Hinata. “Yamaguchi, Asahi, and Enoshita, pay me”. They all angrily took out $5 and put it in Tsukishimas hand. Hinata wiped his face and started smiling. “Okay!”, Hinata said with such an adorable grin it made me want to smile.  “We’ll split into teams of two: Kageyama, Hinata, and Tanaka against Sugawara, Asahi, and Nishinoya”, Daichi said. We set up the net and started the match.   
The match wasn’t going to good. Hinata only made one spike, and the other team was scoring. The ball flew over the net. Nishinoya received the ball, sending it to Suga. Sugawara set the ball to Asahi, and Asahi spiked the ball in the hole of our defense. Between Tanaka and Hinata. I knew if Hinata could see, he could reach the ball, but he couldn’t. The ball’s path was empty, almost flying past Hinata. Almost.    
3rd Person POV   
Hinata stretched his arms out, connecting Asahi’s spike with his arms. He dove down, and sent the ball flying back in the air. The team stopped, even when the ball hit the other side of the court. Everyone was in shock. “I-I HIT IT! WOOH HOO!”, Hinata said jumping into the air. No one moved. No one spoke, well until Kageyama. He hastily turned to Hinata, who was jumping up and down. “Y-you hit- How did you- What the hell”, Kageyama stuttered. Hinata turned in the direction a few feet away from Kageyama. “I heard it! It was all like fwoom and I put my arms out and hit it! YAY”. Hinata continued parading. The team started clapping and cheering. “Watch out Nishinoya, we may have to make Hinata the new Libero”, Daichi joked. It’s not every day a blind returns a ball, even normal people can’t usually touch Asahi’s spikes.    
The game continued, a smug look on Tanaka and Kageyama’s faces. Hinata received 50%. Kageyama thought of something. “Oi, Hinata!”, Kageyama said putting his mouth to Hinata’s ear. He began whispering something, and Hinata nodded. Kageyama whispered his plan to Tanaka also, who gave a stamp of approval. Tanaka served the ball. It went flying over the net, and Nishinoya received, sending it to Sugawara. He set the ball for Asahi to spike, while Tanaka and Kageyama went to block. I can hear it, Hinata repeated in his mind. Tanaka managed to one-touch the ball, and Kageyama got in position to set. Hinata ran to a random side of the court, and pulled his hand back in an archer like motion. Godspeed, Kageyama thought. Godspeed is what he decided to name his new setting technique. The name fit, because the ball went to Hinata so fast, you would miss it if you blinked. It was almost electrifying. Hinata spiked the ball so hard, it could have made a dent in the ground.    
The team stopped. They weren’t just confused at what they just saw, but the fact Hinata hit an even more godly toss while blind added shock. Some players blinked, so they didn’t even know the ball had been tossed. Some people saw the ball (barely), but didn’t even see Hinata jump into the air. “Godspeed!”, Hinata and Kageyama screamed in unison. What did I just witness, Coach Ukai thought. Even Tanaka, who knew the plan, didn’t expect something this…incredible. “W-what the hell was that!?”, Daichi screamed. The opposing team (Asahi, Nishinoya, and Sugawara) just stood confused and amazed.    
“Godspeed! Me and Kageyama named it that!”, Hinata said cheerfully. “No, I want to know how the hell that happened”, Daichi said, still in shock. “A few months ago, me and Hinata came up with a new quick. It was going to be something so fast, no one could stop it. We stayed after practice to work on it. I tossed a hard and fast ball, and Hinata would come out of nowhere and use his speed to spike the ball back before anyone could process what was happening. The only problem was my tosses were loud, so even if the team couldn’t see it, they could follow the noise. Hinata would practice spiking the ball blindfolded, so him being blind doesn’t affect the quick”, Kageyama told the team. “Now, Hinata has gotten even faster. You’ll follow the noise with your eyes, but nothing will be there, so you ignore it. Then Hinata comes in and spikes it so fast, you wouldn’t know what to do. This quick isn’t just for scoring, but for mentally tiring the other team. They would look and look, but they would blink and Hinata would be already spiking the ball. No matter where Hinata goes, blockers aren’t ready, because he can hear them jump up to stop him, so he’d cancel the quick there and zoom to the other side before anyone could do anything. It’s godly strategic, and faster than anything we’ve ever tried, which is why we named it Godspeed”.   
The team shuddered. “That’s amazing. That’s-You two scare me sometimes. I thought you two sold your souls to the devil for power, Jesus Christ. That quick is- that’s just scary”, Coach Ukai said. Hinata continued cheering. “So I think I need a nap, after I just witnessed a ball moving faster than light being set to a boy moving faster than the ball. I can’t even- practice is over. Morning practice at 8:00, 7:30 for Hinata and Kageyama”, Daichi said to the team. He pointed to Hinata and Kageyama before walking out of the gym and said “Be there”. The other players finally broke the silence and started going crazy. “DID YOU SEE THAT” “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT” “THAT’S GONNA TAKE US TO NATIONALS” “MY KOHAI IS BACK IN ACTION” “THE KING AND THE SHRIMP SOLD THEIR SOULS, THERE IS NO OTHER EXPLANATION” “OH MY GOD SHIMIZU IS SMILING” “TAKE PICTURES” “OH NO ASAHI’S CRYING TO” “I’M NOT CRYING! IT WAS JUST SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SPIKE!” “KAGEYAMA WE DID IT!” “OI, DUMBASS! YOU’RE GONNA RIP MY HAIR OUT!”.    
Everyone went home, still talking about Godspeed. “Um, Kageyama”, Hinata muttered, “Can we have a sleepover?”. Kageyama’s faced turned bright pink, and he turned his face. “Why, and when?”, Kageyama said. “Well I haven’t been over to your house in a while and I want to, idk, stay the night”, Hinata said twirling his fingers. “W-well I mean you can, but you have to ask your mom”, Kageyama said trying to avoid the adorable sight of Hinata playing with his fingers. “Uh- I already did and my mom said sure as long as I stay with you downstairs and you say it’s okay”. Hinata really wanted to go to Kageyama’s house, and Kageyama really liked Hinata. This combination seems innocent enough, but it was the opposite.   
 


	3. Awww

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically the first half of their sleepover to prove to you all i didn't abandon this 
> 
> k?

Hinata was now at Kageyama’s house, sitting in Kageyama’s living room, wearing Kageyama’s clothes (he fell in a muddy puddle and his clothes had to get washed). Kageyama’s parents were out, so they had Coach Ukai deliver pork buns for dinner. Kageyama continued to help Hinata sense his surroundings the entire night. 

Kageyama would run to one side of the room and make Hinata point to him. Other times he’s throw a ball from a random direction and have Hinata receive. That night was exceptionally cold, but Kageyama kept the heat on. They played cards (Hinata kept questioning Kageyama about cheating), and watched (well Hinata listened to) a volleyball game on television. The night was going great, and Hinata was enjoying himself. Well, until reality hit him.

He was blind, and he’s never be able to see Kageyama’s face again. He would never know what Kageyama’s smile is like. He wanted to see Kageyama more than anything. At times like this, his chest hurts. No matter how many times he tried to get his mind off of the subject, he kept going back to it. Hinata thought about it, and decided what he would do.

“Kageyama”, Hinata said aloud in the middle of a game of UNO. “Milk is the best thing ever created”, Hinata said. He knew Kageyama liked milk, which would hopefully make the setter smile. Hinata pressed his fingers against Kageyama’s face, and felt the smile that must have formed. “W-what are you doing, dumbass!”, Kageyama said turning red. Hinata’s hands felt so soft.  _Good he can’t see my face right now_ , Kageyama thought as his blush grew.

“S-sorry! I just wanted to feel your smile, since I can’t see it”, Hinata said withdrawing his hand from Kageyama’s face. Kageyama cupped Hinata’s hand and placed It back on his face.  _Shit! I couldn’t help myself_ , Kageyama thought as Hinata began blushing. “It’s o-okay”, is all Kageyama managed to get out. They sat in that position for 5 minutes, before Kageyama gave Hinata his hand back. “Th-thank you Kageyama!”, Hinata said, hoping the night wouldn’t get more awkward. 

They played countless games, before Hinata began to feel tired. It was now 9:30, and the duo decided to finally sleep. Kageyama guided Hinata to the couch and gave him blankets, but before Kageyama could leave Hinata asked him a question. “C-can you sleep down here, with me?”, Hinata asked swiftly. Kageyama’s face turned red. “S-sure”, he said before laying behind Hinata on the couch. He instinctively wrapped his arm around Hinata, causing an awkward silence. Oh well, they were perfect spoons.

Hinata’s POV

ohmygodkageyamatobioisliterallyrighttherelikeicanfeelhisdickprintgodpleaseimlosingair!

Kageyama’s POV

Ohmyfuckingholymotherofsinhinataislifefuckhisassislikerighttherelikewtfmydickisalloveritfuckinghell

3rd Person POV

The two sat in an awkward silence. Gosh, this sleepover wouldn’t end until one of them got sticky underwear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chap some cool shit is gonna happen like prepare for fluff and semi-smut but not really


End file.
